Secret of truth
by MightyShipper
Summary: The ninja fall apart. When the meet last they find out the truth what will happen? Is the truth going to make the band stronger or just worse?
1. Start of

**I hope you're going to enjoy the story, I don't really have an idea here so a review to help. Thank you already.**

Monday 6:00am (No ones POV)*

It was a beautiful morning, the sun got up. Nothing can go possible wrong on this beautiful day, right?

The alarm clock went off everyone got up in time. The training went as usual. Just a normal day, right?

Monday after training (Jays POV)

'Okay, calm down Jay. Nobody's gonna find out your secret.' I tought to myself. I walked to the living room where we are making a plan of attack. 'This is boring.' and sighed.

"What's up?" Zane asked me kindly.

"Not much, I always find these meetings boring." I said

"Really?"

"Yeah why else would I say that."

"But you know you have to pay attention to the plan."

"I know."

I pay attention for a pretty long time and I was pretty happy with it, I normally cannot pay attention that long.

When we finally started to get somewhere Cole walked out of the room 'He probably needs to use the bathroom.' I tough trying to pay attention again.

(Coles POV)

I started to feel dizzy so I walked out of the living room and got to the hallway hoped to get to the bathroom. My view got blurry so I lent against the wall for some support.

Before I realised everything went black.

Back at the living room (Kais POV)

I hated planning. Not only because Lloyd said he could do everything because he's the green ninja or the jokes of Jay every minute.

I started thinking about the enemy's itself, What did they look like? How evil were they actually? What if someone dies?

"K, That's the plan everyone got that?" Lloyd said

Everyone nodded except me

Then I realised that I didn't pay attention to the actual plan "yeah..." I said. I knew it was a lie but nobody suspected that I lied.

Meanwhile (Coles POV)

I opened my eyes. My head was hurting and found myself lying in my bed. Wait I don't know how I got here.

"Greetings Cole, are you feeling better." Someone said I realised after a while that it was Wu.

"I don't know. How did I get here?"

"I brought you here. You were unconcious."

So I was out. Wait that never happened to me before. How did I get unconcious without doing anything? I felt my eyes were getting heavy and closed them again.

"Sleep well." Wu said walking out of my room.

 **I need inspiration for more chapter. Who should I ship and should I add OCs?**

 **Thank you all. Also the people who reviewed my last fanfic thank you that really made my day.**


	2. What happend?

**Thank you all for reading my first chapter. I don't have a lot of free time because of school. But I try to post as fast as I can.**

 **Special thanks to** _RPM Shadow, Steampunk Wilson **for reviewing :)**_

 _ **My reactions to your reviews:**_

 ** _Steampunk Wilson: Thank you and yes I have a great idea for the last chapter I asked for Ideas for more chapter._**

 ** _RPM Shadow: I don't know if that's what happened. I'm not sure if I'm going to ship Conya just because I don't like that ship and I don't know if I am allowed to use your OC._**

 **That was that, Hope you enjoy the second Chapter. :D**

Kitchen at 6pm (Zanes POV)

I was cooking not that it was my turn. I took Cole turn today. I found it very strange that Cole wasn't able to cook because in the morning he looked totally fine. But maybe it is personal and I should not care about it.

I made a salad with fish, some pasta and a bit of steak. I know it sounds a lot but it is actually not.

"Dinner is ready." I shouted from the kitchen.

"I'm so hungry." Jay whined when he walked to the dining room.

"Hey Zane, tough that Cole was making dinner?" Kai said walking in the kitchen slightly concerned.

"He was, but sensei said he was not able to cook."

"Strange..."

"You can say that. Well do you want to help me out with the plates?"

"Sure."

We walked to the dining room and put the plates down onto the table.

Everyone was laughing and in full joy, probably because I cooked instead of Cole, Cole is not really good when it comes to cooking. (Well that sounded more rude than I intended,sorry continue / )

Cole walked in, his face was paler than ever.

"Cole you all right there?" I heard someone ask that someone was Nya.

He did not answer, he just started eating his food.

It was quiet, if I be honest to quiet.

When he finished he got back to his room.

"Someone was acting weird. He didn't even eat the dessert."

"You dont have to tell me that twice."

Living room (Jays POV)

"Hey Guys. Who wants to play the new game?" I shouted.

"I'm in" Kai shouted back.

"Count me in." Lloyd said.

"Can I join?" Nya asked politely.

"Sure why not." I smiled.

Living room (Kais POV)

So we played a new game I don't even know what it's called. I don't even care about it. The only thing I tough of was that Cole has been very distant from us. Weird to think about that I known that. He is probably just sick.

"I won again!!" Lloyd shouted.

'I know cause one person isn't joining us' I tough

"Good job Lloyd, but next time you won't win." Nya said creepily.

"Wait and see."

We played a few rounds and I won actually a game, Jay won I tough three same as Nya and Lloyd won the rest. I lost count of it.

Next morning (No ones POV)

The morning was beautiful so was the moon...

Wait what? the moon?

The day that the moon was up all day. (I know That probably doesn't exist.)

The training started around seven am, like usual. Started off with stretching, then some fiscal training, then some power training and finished off with some stretching again.

It was pretty exhausting but do able. Well time to time someone fainted, well today was a that type of day.

(Jays POV)

So.. I wanted to say sorry to Cole. About the day before yesterday, He looked terrible but better?

"Hey Cole.."

"Hey..."

"How you doing?"

"Okay I guess?"

"Good, Well I wanted to say sorry."

"Your sorry is accepted."

"Thank you Cole."

"No problem at all."

Just about now is starting power training. I know to not use every single power of yours, so does everyone else.

I used more than normal but didn't effect my energy, Kai, Nya, Lloyd and Zane used the same as usual, Cole used way less than normal but fainted after using his powers.

"Cole.. Wake up.. Buddy?" Kai almost whispered to him.

I see in Zanes eyes that he is scanning him.

When I looked at Kai he was crying because he didn't wake up.

On that moment I wanted to do what Cole would have done, pull him into a tight hug and let him cry. I didn't think that was a great idea.

"And Zane? What's going on?" I asked when Zane was done scanning.

"I am not sure what it is or why but he has too much oxygen inside." Zane answered.

"So that's possible to? I tough only not enough was possible." I asked very curiously.

"Yes that's possible. Now we need a bed, now!" Zane commended us.

Healing room (No one POV)

There he was, Cole lying on a bed with worried faces surrounding him.

"You sure That's a good idea?" Nya asked unsure.

"He's Zane of course it a good idea.. right?" Kai said giving his sister a hug.

"If I am honest, I don't know if this is a good idea." Zane answered both questions at ones.

Everyone looked more worried than they did before.

(Wus POV)

I didn't know what to do or if I even can do anything. Whatever Zanes plan is, he is not sure if it's going to work. It was worth a try because I know Coles strength.

There is an emergency at the museum, of course there is.

"Students, there is an emergency at the museum." I said as calm as I can.

"Let's go then." Lloyd said, he was worried but that couldn't change the safety of whole Ninjago.

They went off to the museum.

It took awhile but Cole finally woke up.

He was weak, I saw it inside of his eyes.

"Where am I?" Cole asked me

"You are in the healing room. You fainted while training."

"Really?"

"Yeah, everyone was so worried that you-"

"I saw someone walking towards me, it felt like I knew her but didn't recognise." Cole said interrupting me.

 **Sorry that it took so long to write this chapter and that it is so shortly. I hope you don't really mid it that much.**

 **I still have two months of school to go. After that I will have more time to write.**


	3. Who is that?

**Heyy, I am back again with a new chapter.**

 **Thanks for reviewing** RMP Shadow **and** RandomDragon2.0

 ** _RMP Shadow: Thanks, The OC is my own created OC you will learn more about her in future chapters. He was overbreathing, he is getting better. :)_**

 ** _RandomDragon2.0: It is interesting indeed. As I already said he was overbreathing and will get better. Well amazing I wouldn't say, but thanks for saying that :D. I am so so so so so so so sorry you had to wait so long._**

 **Hope you enjoy!! :D**

Healing room (Coles POV)

I'm tired of thinking, who was that person? Did I knew her? I look up at the sealing and sigh. What is going on right now? I'm not sure if I am alright.

"Do you know who it was?" Wu asked, I realised that I didn't even know what we were talking about.

"Who?" I asked hoping he wouldn't get mad at me.

"The woman."

"Who again?"

"The woman you saw about a minute ago."

"No, I don't think so."

"Do you remember what she looked like?" I look at him like he asked me if I hate myself. "Since it can be hard to remember things that happen when your unconscious."

"I'm not sure, but she had green eyes that were like giving light or something."

"Interesting, well I think you could use some rest and something to eat." He finally said.

When I closed my eyes again I saw her. She has beautiful dark brown, long hair and her eyes have that giving green glowing light to them.

On the way back to the bounty (Lloyds POV)

'Why can't I even make a working plan for ones?' I asked myself for the thousands time today. I sighed as I felt that someone was looking at me.

I looked around me and saw a green glowing light somewhere in the woods. I turned around and started walking faster.

"Lloyd? Why in the world are you walking faster?" Jay asked very confused.

"No reason, why? I just want to go back." I said like I was paranoid.

"Sorry I asked." Jay said, he was definitely worried about me.

At the bounty (Nyas POV)

'What is taking them so long? Lloyds plan probably failed, that boy should learn to make good plan especially when he's going to be a leader.' I thought to myself.

I sat down and closed my eyes for a second.

"Hello Nya, would you like to take down the rope so we could climb up?" Zane asked.

"I could do that, but do I want that?" I joked.

"Take the rope down." Kai shouted, Everyone was shocked to how he reacted. I quickly got the rope down.

"Kai geez calm down." Lloyd said a bit annoyed.

"And why the heck should I? Your plan failed again." Kai was moody I realised by his tone he spoke in.

"So what? You can't make a plan neither."

I know this is going to end in an argument that is going to last forever. I decided to go so did Zane and Jay.

The kitchen (Jays POV)

I am so hungry I will look what we have, I walk to the fridge but stopped in a blink.

"Uuhhh.. Hey." I said very awkwardly.

"Mmhh... Ohh. Hello there." Someone said smiling at me. "Didn't see ya there."

"Don't worry bout it. I'm going to my room." I said while walking out of the kitchen, suddenly my hunger was gone.

I sat down on my bed and continued writing my journal.

 _Monday June 11th_

 _Today strange things happened, I don't know what's going on. The mission failed completely, Lloyd has to learn how to make a better plan because one day he has to do it on his own, Lloyd got also scared of something in the woods, strange this are happening._ _Kai was just pissed at everything and everyone, he accidentally walked against a barrel and kick the barrel of the ship, if I think about it it's pretty funny. Zane was silent all the way home that is like the less strange thing that happened today and Cole was eating! It normally normal but not now.You know enough complaining I'm just happy nobody knows my biggest secret._

I sigh and close my journal if someone finds it I'm doomed.

I decided to go on a walk. "Does anyone wants to join? I'm going on a walk." for some reason I was scared to go on my own, despite Lloyds weird behaviour.

"Why not." Nya said, she saw I was scared to go on my own. "Fresh air can't do no harm."

"Actually it can!" The pissed Kai yelled.

"Lets go then, before Kai burns the whole place down." I said.

The woods (Nya POV)

We went for a walk in the woods, we talked about somethings. Until we heard rustling in the trees we looked at each other.

"Wanna check out what that was or are we walking further?" Jay asked scared of whatever that was.

"Let's check it out. We are ninjas after all." I said.

We were walking to the tree where the rustling came from. My eyes widened as I saw glowing eyes staring at me. I took a few steps back.

"Jay, lets go." I whispered to Jay.

We ran away back to the bounty, hoping that thing didn't follow us.

Destinys Bounty (Kais POV)

I wasn't pissed, I am just a bit moody. Why the hell do they care about my mood, like they can control emotions. Why is everyone worried about me? I am just acting normal. Okay that's not really true I am worried about Cole. Who isn't? Oh yeah right, everyone else.

"I hope you're alright, Cole." I muttered.

"He will be alright, Cole is strong he will make it trough, trust me at this one." From the voice I realised it was Zane."

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I'm definitely posting a chapter on my birthday that's in about two weeks. There will be probably a chapter in between.**

 **See ya!! :)**


	4. Why is she here?

**Heyo, new chapter is here!! I want to know so you guys/girls/humans/aliens already have vacation cause I don't D:**

 **Special thanks to** RandomDragon2.0

 ** _RandomDragon2.0: hmm.. Glowing green eyes. Sorry I won't tell you about Jay secret this chapter maybe next one._**

 **Enjoy creature from earth :D**

Bounty (Jays POV)

Okay, I made a mistake by going on a walk in the woods. But what in the world was that? I think I am going to ask sensei, he knows what that is he knows everything.

I knock on the door. "Sensei?"

"What is wrong Jay?" The answer was short but clear.

"Well... as you probably knew.. yeah.. uuhh.. I and Nya went for a walk."

"Continue please."

"We saw something.. or someone. I don't know, I don't know what it was and I tough maybe you know what it was."

"Did you saw what it looked like?"

"Kinda. The only thing we saw were like glowing green eyes."

"I think I can't help you but you can ask Cole about it."

"Cole? What does he have to do with this?"

"He mentioned when he woke up a woman with glowing green eyes walking towards him."

"K I will ask him."

I walked towards Coles room. 'What? Wait he knew about that? I somehow don't believe that.' As I didn't pay attention to the surroundings, I walked against the wall. Stupid me.

"You alright?" Of course that was Cole, he's always in the right place in the right time.

"Yeah." I laugh nervously, what was I gonna ask him. "I wanted to ask you somethings."

"Go ahead, I am not allowed to train yet so got nothing to do." I could hear by his voice he wasn't happy about not training.

"That's a bummer. Can I ask you these things in private?"

He opened the door to his room, his room looked clean, empty he had a few photos on the wall. A lot different than my room, my room was full of stuff, like plushies, a lot of photos and a bit messy.

We sat on his bed. There was a silence, I didn't know how to start and Cole is over general really patient.

"So, well I don't know if you know but.." I started to talk way to fast to follow for anyone "Me and Nya went for a walk in the woods-"

"Okay, now calmly breath in and out. Then you can continue." He said to me, I looked at them and saw that Cole brown eyes had a touch of green in them.

I took a few breaths and continued. "Me and Nya went for a walk in the woods, we heard rustling. We walked to the rustling to check what it was, and like before I realised there were green glowing eyes starting at me." I said way calmer then I was before.

"Yeah, have you asked sensei?" If you really payed attention to his voice you realised that he panicked a bit and didn't want to talk about it.

"Yes, he said you might know about it."

"Well where is it?"

Wait a second. He asked where it was? What if it is dangerous? "In the woods.. why?"

"Just wanted to know.."

"K... well I gonna go. See ya later." I knew something was up, I felt so awkward that I just left even to I wanted to ask for advice.

(Coles POV)

The woman from my dreams is real I have to know who she really is. I told sensei I was going for a walk he forced me to bring someone. I tough of bringing Jay but then I realised that wasn't the best idea since he was scared of her, so instead I brought Kai with me also not the best idea.

"Cole if you die right now I am going to kill you." Kai said paranoid about me being in open air.

"If I am already dead how are you going to kill me?" I asked him with a questiond look on my face.

"Just don't, okay." His face was so serious that even some forest animals ran away.

"I wont." I smiled at him

"Sure.. So why you decided to bring me?"

"I had to bring someone and tough you are the perfect person for that."

"You just pick someone didn't you?"

"Kinda. And you're a great companion."

"Thanks."

We walked to the place where Nya and Jay heard rustling.

"Hey Cole, why are we here I thought that Nya and Jay saw something here?"

"I wanted to know who she is."

"She!?"

"Yeah, she, the woman with glowing eyes."

"Did I miss something?"

"Naah."

"Okay.. I have to be honest I am a little scared."

"Why's that? I'm here."

"Just some strange woman is in the woods isn't that scary? I know you are with me."

"Why would that be scary, maybe she is just lost."

"It smells fishy here."

"That's because we're near a pond."

"Well then, let find her."

We walked around a bit and talked about some things that just came to our minds. When we heard rustling we became quiet and stood completely still, waiting for the next rustling. We spotted the bush were it was coming from. I saw that Kai was scared but trying not to let it be seen.

"Hello?" I asked, I shoved some leaves out of the way and saw green glowing eyes, staring at me like she was calling me or something.

"Cole?" She whispered, she was injured or not trying to make many sounds. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah? It's me the one and only Cole." How does she know me and who is she even? "And you are?"

"My name is Mia." She said to me, Wait a sec. MIA, I have heard that name before.

I lent out a hand and she great fully took it. The moment I saw he black hair I knew it was her.

"Mia?" Kai finally spoke, I thought he was never going to speak.

"Yeah." Mia spoke.

"Why are you here? In the wood with danger and such." Kai was curious, way different than he was at the beginning of the walk.

"I needed to find Cole." She answered mysteriously.

"Why did you need to find me?" I asked, I just had to know.

"I can't tell." She spoke like it would kill me if she told me.

"Why? Why can't you tell him?" Kai yelled out of anger and confusion.

"I just can't." She said voice more colder than before. "You don't understand." She ran away from us.

"Well.. I have seen a lot of crazy things before, but I think this is the craziest yet." Kai said.

"Really? You forgot maybe snakes?"

"Snakes aren't weird Cole."

"They don't even have legs!!"

"You have a point in that, snails don't have lags neither."

"Snails are weird to!!"

"Cole, lets just walk back. I getting tired of weird things, like snails and snakes."

 **Well I improvised that last part about snails and snakes, that just came to my head writing this, I think snakes and Snails are weird because they don't have legs!! I am ending it here**

 **I'm trying to post the next one on Wednesday 13 June. (Not because it is my birthday on that day, or that I want to hear happy birthday!!)**

 **If you want to leave suggestions or ideas just do it, I don't care how long your reviews are.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!!**

 **Have an great day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy, Thanks for reviewing** _RandomDragon2.0_

 ** _RandomDragon2.0: Well glad that you found it hilarious, now I know I didn't make a mistake by putting it in my story. Will they ever find out more about Mia? I don't know yet, but let's see what the future brings. And I wish you the best of luck on your story's (That I actually should read)_**

Bounty (Zanes POV)

I am staring to worry it been over an hour. Normal people go on a walk for around 30 minutes not an hour and 11 minuets and 40 seconds. I suppose that it is just a worry and nothing at all.

"Hello Jay." I said.

"Hey Zane. What's up?" Jay said smilingly.

"Not much. I am just worried and you?"

"I'm fine. You should not worry so much, Kai is with him."

"I know, but still they have been away for 1 hour, 12 minutes and 30 seconds."

"Don't you mean 31 seconds." He laughed.

"Well on that very moment it was equally 32 seconds."

"Okay then.. I gonna snack see ya." Jay said as he left the room.

I walked to the living room, I know my favourite show is on Tv around this hour. I put some snacks on the coffee table, I sat on the couch and started watching the show.

Way to the Bounty (Kais POV)

Our conversation about snakes and snails was like the weirdest conversation I ever had with Cole. Yeah I had weirder conversation with other people, like Jay, Men he is just the definition of weird.

I know I was a little overprotective, you have to understand why I was like that. I care about him more than about others. Some would say that I like him or anything. That is not true.. I think.. I don't know actually. He is my brother and even if I am in love then that will ruin or brotherly bond. I don't want that to happen.

I wasn't paying attention and tripped over a rock, before I hit the ground Cole catched me. That was just akward.

"You okay?" He asked when he let me stand on my feet again.

"Yeah" I laughed awkwardly. "And you?"

"I'm okay." He said, I still felt as akward as I did before.

"Let walk further."

"Good idea, don't trip over a rock again."

So we walked further to the bounty, well we tough we did. We somewhere took a wrong turn because we couldn't find the bounty nowhere.

"This isn't good." He panicked, we are so lost.

"Where are we?" I asked not knowing the answer to my question.

He was silent, I was scared and I didn't know what to do. "Cole?" I saw tears in his eyes, he wanted to run away from something.

"I am fine.. it just this place reminds me of somewhere. Lets go back." He sounded pretty calmly.

We walked a few different ways, still we couldn't find the bounty. I sighed, I was tired and wanted to go home.

"Hey Kai, I may have an idea."

"Do you have an idea or may have an idea?"

"I have an idea."

"Tell me."

"Equally I wanted to tell this snail."

"Noo not the snail."

We laughed or heads of, not literally tho.

"See that mountain there?"

"Yes Cole, I am not blind."

"Have you ever been mountain climbing?"

"Don't think so. Why? No, No, No I am not climbing that mountain."

"There goes my idea then." He looked sad, he fond a way home and I was to scared that he was going to fall to him death. I am to overprotective aren't I.

"Cole about that place that we accidentally walked into." I was really curious about that place, it had to with Coles history I think.

"Yeah?"

"Where did that place reminded you off?" If I am being honest I was scared off asking that question.

"Don't feel sorry for me. If you tell anyone you're dead meat."

"Just tell me, but why don't you want the others to know?"

"They don't understand it. I think you will be the one who can understand it."

"Wait a minute you trust me the most out of everyone?"

"Not exactly, I think you're the one who understands it."

"Okay then, You can start when you're ready."

It took him a few seconds to breathe, then he started. "When I was four year, I had to do what he said me to do, If I didn't things happened. When I was six I drew something for my dads birthday, he hated it just because I made it. When I was seven years old my nightmare really began, my mom started drinking so I had no longer someone to protect me, by every mistake I made he hit me, even if it was one very small thing that nobody really noticed. I always felt like I disappointed everyone, my dad and mother adopted a child, it felt like a saviour. They neglected me at an age of eight years, they didn't care anymore they just forgot about me. I ran away from my problems with nothing, but even tho I didn't know who my little sister was, I cared for her and hoped she didn't have the same destiny as I had."

The tears in his eyes streamed down his face. I felt like crying to when he told it, I hugged him tightly and put his face against my chest.

"It's over now Cole, You're safe." I whispered, unbelievable that someone so great had been through all of that. In just four years, I felt bad for him even he told me not to.

Woods (Lloyds POV)

We decided to go look for Cole and Kai, since it already was like eight pm.

"Kai! Cole!" We all shouted.

We couldn't find them, so we split up in pairs. Nya with Jay and me with Zane.

"Wait Lloyd, can you scan the earth? Feel the weight of a person?" Zane asked me.

"No that's totally absurd. That like not possible anymore, that was possible thirty years ago." I answered him.

"Okay. But I saw Cole use that move ones."

"You what now?"

"I saw Cole, the master of earth from this generation use a earth scan."

"Well apparently that move isn't lost in history."

We searched for like 6 hours, I was getting real tired. I saw a mountainy area, I tough they would be there so Zane and I climbed the mountain, it took a while since we were both inexperienced. But still we couldn't find them there neither. We decided to call it for a day and got back to the bounty.

 **So this is todays chapter hope you enjoyed it, Its my birthday today yeey, maybe not yet in your country but in my country it is (it like 7.20 am) See ya in the next chapter. :)**

 **-Birthday girl (Mightyshipper)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that it took longer to write this than normal but I have a really tight schedule.**

 **Special thanks to** RandomDragon2.0 **for reviewing.**

 ** _RandomDragon2.0: I don't think the are ever in an good situation, are they? Wel thank you for reviewing. You probably don't understand how much your comments mean to me._**

 **That's enough complaining and talking for now let you continue with the story.**

(Nyas POV)

We searched for so long now, I am getting real tired right now.

"Jay can we rest? I am tired."

"But we haven't found them yet."

"I know but we searched for twelve hour."

"But, what about Kai and Cole."

"They will be alright."

"Yeah, I know but I don't want to give up on them."

"We're not giving up, we are you having a pauze."

We went back to bounty, I felt bad for pausing the search but we were both really tired.

At the bounty (still Nyas POV)

"And have you found something?" Lloyd asked.

"No." I answered.

"We found leaves, threes, bushes, pands and rivers." Jay said sarcastically.

I think that Lloyd is going to get annoyed by the answer Jay gave him,

"That's not what I ment by that question." Lloyd sighed.

I told ya.

"Then be more specific about it. Jeez." Jay was really stressed about it, he just wanted to find his brothers. We all do, and he keeps saying that Cole wouldn't give up on him.

"Nya, Jay you look really tired. Get some rest." Zane advised us as he walked in the room.

"I want to keep looking." Jay whined.

"Rest is important and it is not like giving up." As were talking to Zane, Zane is pretty protective at some points. We love him about that, he always check up on our health and cares if it's not all right.

"Jay come on it's important to rest." I told Jay.

"You can't force me!"

"Yes, I can!"

"No you can't."

"If you don't listen, I am breaking up with you." I joked.

"Okay.."

"Jay, Zane and I will continue looking." Lloyd said "If that makes you feel better."

"Yeah it does." He gave a simple smile.

We went to our rooms and fell asleep.

The woods (Kais POV)

So we're still lost. Not the best situation to be in, but glad that it is with the most amazing person ever.

"Hey."

"Heyy?"

"Why question you hey?"

"Because we didn't say bye, like at all."

"Ooohhhhh. I understand."

"But what did you want to say?"

"That I am lost with the most amazing person ever."

"Who is that then."

"Myself, of course." That was ment as a joke, but it sounded very selfish.

"You know, you're right."

"Really?"

"Yeah, You are strong, smart, confident, kind and talented."

"You mean that?"

"Why would I joke about that?"

"Just.. I am not perfect."

"But you're amazing, those words have different meanings."

"But when I said that I was lost with the most amazing person ever, I meant you."

"You think I am amazing."

I nodded.

"That's probably because I don't let people see my scars. Well you are now an exception for one scar."

"Do scars really change a person."

"It can."

"It can?"

"Yes."

"So you're just gonna say yes. Well then. Let's go and look for a way out of the woods."

"I might be able to help." Someone whisperd.

"Mia? Is that you?" Cole asked.

"Yes, it's me. I think I know a way out."

"Take the lead." I looked at Mia. Wait a minute! She looks way to much like Cole!

 **So, yeah. I am taking a pauze from this story, I just don't have the time and almost nobody reeds it. I hope you understand. I will probably start writing a new story in about a month or so.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
